


Crush

by Hieiko



Category: Fantastikids
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel doesn't know how to deal with his crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

Was there some sort of book for this? Something like "The Idiot's Guide to Speaking With Girls" or "Interaction with the Opposite Sex, for Dummies"?

Daniel continued to bang his head on the wall as he griped about his complete inability to speak in Princess' presence. It wasn't even something as simple as being tongue-tied whenever he saw her; no, he turned into a mindless creature that could only stare but not react to anything.

He wished his mother was still alive. She'd understand, and think of some way to help him overcome his weakness. There wasn't any guarantee that she wouldn't tease him endlessly like his younger siblings did, but Daniel knew he wouldn't mind. He'd endure any amount of teasing if it meant he'd have his mother back.

The voices of his younger sister and brother made him pause in his musings. As they began dishwashing duty, their cheerful chatter at first made Daniel smile, and then frown as he remembered his own chores which were yet to be finished. And after that, he still had training with Mang Domeng... maybe the old man could help him? No, he was always saying that Daniel had to choose whether love or duty was more important to him.

It was only a crush, for goodness' sake. Daniel wasn't in love... yet.


End file.
